A New Breed
by Crystal Herris
Summary: When Tech and Rev stumble upon an unconscious roadrunner the loonatics embark of a adventure full of mystery, but will they survive it? Reposted
1. Prolog

Crystal stared out over the water. All of the sudden she head a small rustle in the forest behind her. She spun around and came face to face with a young duck. "Oh it's just you."

"Well I like that! I'm a 'just you'."

"Come on Mel, you know I didn't mean if like that."

"Ya well, spill it."

"What?"

"You're worried and I want to know why."

"It's just, Anna."

"Oh don't worry that brill brain of yours about her. She's probably on her way back now."

"Right after all she's a elemental, what could hurt her?"

* * *

Rev Runner sped through the streets Acmetropolis on his way to meet his best friend, Tech E. Coyote. The green anthro had been giving some sort of lecture at the university, but Rev had decided to get some exercise instead of sitting for hours in a hot, stuffy classroom. Not that Tech was boring, it just wasn't Revs idea of a good time. Now that Tech had radioed that the lecture was over they were going to get ice cream.

As Rev speed by an alley he noticed something unusual on his G.P.S. Skidding to a halt he walk into the alley. His eyes widened and he quickly called Tech on his communicator, "Tech-I-think-you-better-get-over-here."

"What's wrong Rev?"

"You-wouldn't-believe-it-if-I-told-you."

"Okay, well, where are you?"

"Starlight-alley."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

* * *

Tech stopped his black hover car in front of the alley, wondering what in the world had shocked Rev so much. As he stepped into the alley he noticed Rev bending down over something.

"What is it Rev?" asked Tech as he stepped closer.

Rev turned around to face his friend, "See-for-yourself. I-just-found-her-like-this, but-it-completely freaked-me-out-I-mean-come-on-it's-me-only-a-girl."

As Tech looked over his friends shoulder his eyes widened, there on the ground lay a fire red roadrunner.

* * *

(No she and Rev are not related)

Review!


	2. Hello & Goodbye

Tech looked down at the bed where the mysterious roadrunner lay. Behind him the door opened.

"Well?" asked Ace Bunny, as he moved into the room.

"I don't know what to tell you chief. Her thermal reading are off the charts and her bodies liquid content is completely insufficient, on top of that…"

"Tech are you telling me this girl is dehydrated and has a temperature?"

"Hardly. Well, that is what I mean in general, but chief, her bodies water content is only about 50 and her temperature is 200 degrees. Yet her system are completely functional."

"What in the world does that mean?"

"She should be dead."

Ace just stared at the Coyote, "But she's fine?"

"Yep, the only thing wrong with her is it she's exhausted."

"You think she was effected by the meteor to?"

"That does seem like the only adequate solution, but for some reason, call it a gut feeling if you will, I don't think so."

"Can't you run some sort of test?"

"I'm not sure. I have developed a test, but I don't know how it will effect her since it is still in the prototype stage."

"Well, I guess we can just wait until she wakes up. Let's head up to the conference room to fill Zodavia in."

"Okay just let me run one last scan."

Ace nodded and headed out of the room. Tech sighed and looked down at the roadrunner, "What's your story?"

To Techs surprise her eyes shot open and she stared right at him, "Crystal?"

All of the sudden Rev speed into the room, "Hey-Tech-I…," then he noticed the roadrunner, "You're-awake! Wow-I-think-this-is-so-weird-how-me-and-you-look-alike-don't- you?"

She just stared at him.

"Rev, I don't think this is the right time to interrogate her."

"No, it's fine," she said in a quiet voice. "I guess you would like some explanation as to why I am in my present condition." Tech and Rev just exchanged glances. "Well, you see I was on a little mission for a friend, but I'm fine so I'll just head out and leave you guys to your superhero stuff," she continued as she started to get out of the bed, but Tech quickly stopped her.

"Wait just a minute there, we have a few more questions than that."

"Ya-and-that's-not-much-of-an-answer-and-I-have-some-questions-as-to-why-you-look-like-me!"

She sighed, "Sorry, but I have to go." Then she closed her eyes and disappeared.

Tech looked around the room, "Rev do you have her reading on you G.P.S.?"

"No,-I-don't-have-a-clue-to-where-she-is. Why-do-you-think-she-didn't-want-to-answer-our-questions? Say-do-you-think-the-meteor-effected-her? But-then-again-she-must-be-good-since-she-didn't-hurt-us-or-maybe-she-was-just-a-little-freaked-out-I-mean…"

"Rev, you can stop now."

"Was-a-rambling-again? I-seem-to-do-that-a-lot-don't-I? I-guess-it's-because-I-talk-so-fast-that-whatever-I'm-thinking-just-flies-out-but-you-can't-really-blame-me-for-it-I-mean…"

"Rev."

"Sorry."

"So she's disappeared?"

"Ya."

"Well, let's go tell Ace. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

* * *

Review! 


	3. Girl talk

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted the brown coyote, jumping up from her seat.

At this the red roadrunner standing in front of her rolled her eyes. "Relax Crystal, it's no big deal."

"Anna, you can't use your powers in front of anyone, you know that!"

"But Crystal, on their planet many people have superpowers, so I was just another victim of that stupid comet."

All of a sudden a young, black, Tasmanian Devil walked into the room, seeing the two of them standing in the middle of the room she snicker slightly, "Come on Chris, you really are overreacting."

"I am not overreacting and how many times have I told you not to call me Chris?"

"5987."

"We can argue about this later you two," said Anna, "but right now I'm going to get out of this stupid color." She closed her eyes and a bright light filled the room. When the light died down Anna's skin and feathers had changed from fire red to a beautiful, dove white. "Ya, back to my old self. So, what did I miss?"

"Well, Melody designed a new outfit for you."

"Another one? Why can't she ever force you two to wear them?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because white goes with everything and black and brown don't."

"Black does to go with everything."

At this the Tasmanian smiled, "Not in Mel's book."

"Allow me to rewrite he book then."

All of a sudden Crystal spoke up, "I have it! Stella, you can erase the loonatics memory!" she said, smiling at the Tasmanian.

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"I gave up that power remember? From my being take this power,

To save us in this deadly hour.

Save us from evil, win the fight

help us in our deadly plight."

"Oh ya."

"Amazing isn't it how ones memory fades after the 40th time you save the universe isn't it," said Anna, smiling as she sat down on one of the couches in the room. It was white with blue birds flying across it.

Stella nodded, "Ya, it all kind of blurs together."

Crystal sighed, "How are we going to stop the loonatics from investigating Anna?"

Anna just looked at her, "Um, Crystal, we're over a light-years away from their planet. I doubt they'll be able to find us."

Crystal sighed and sunk down next to Anna, "You never know, especially when they have Tech E. Coyote on their team."

All of a sudden a young, silver duck ran into the room, "ANNA! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Melody I am not trying on another one of your outfits."

"But!"

"NO!"

"It's white."

"NO!"

"It's really pretty."

"NO!"

"I'll post your secret diary on the web and tell a certain someone that you like them."

At this Anna's cheeks when from white to beet red, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes, I would."

"All right, I'll try on the stupid dress."

* * *

Review!

Please! It's my first story. I want to know what you think!


	4. Who was that girl?

Just in case your confused my characters are,

Crystal – brown Coyote

Anna – white Roadrunner (found by Tech and Rev)

Melody – silver Duck

Stella – Black Tasmanian Devil

On with the story!

* * *

Ace, Tech, and Rev sat around a table with an imaging unit in the center. Looking at his companions Ace shook his head, "I can't believe she disappeared with out a trace. Rev, are you sure your G.P.S. couldn't locate her?"

"Nope-she-just-disappeared. I-mean-one-second-she's-there-then-the-next-BAM-she's-gone!"

"Rev's right Chief, I looked for her on my H.S.S., but no trace."

Ace got a confused look on his face, "What's a H.S.S.?"

Tech held up a small blue device, about the size of a book. It means Heat Seeking Scanner. It finds all sources of heat in the vicinity, but that girl, if she's still here, doesn't even register."

"Well, let's get the others then we'll radio Zodavia. Rev."

"I-am-on-it-Ace!" Replied Rev, then he zoomed out of the room.

Ace turned back to Tech, "So what do you think about her?"

"Not sure Chief. She could be good, or bad, I have no evaluation of her readily available based on the data I was able to collect."

"Tech, why can't you ever just say 'I don't know?'"

Tech just smirked slightly and shrugged.

All of a sudden Danger Duck burst into the room, "This had better be good! I am missing my favorite TV show!"

Ace rolled his eyes, "Duck, every show is your favorite."

"Not true, I don't like 'Makeover Madness.'"

Tech sighed, "Just sit down Duck."

"What's going on anyway. I do have a right to know."

Just then a pink bunny came into the room, "Hey guys, what's with the surprise meeting?"

"Hey Lex, have a seat. Tech's going to fill us in after everyone's here," replied Ace, motioning to a chair.

Just then Rev returned with a purple Tasmanian Devil, "Hey-guys-I-found-Slam-and-as-you-can-see-Duck-and-Lexi-are-already-here-so-we-can-start!"

"Alright then, take it away Tech," said Ace, leaning back in his seat.

"As you all know, last night Rev and I discovered a young roadrunner in starlight alley…"

"Ya, ya, ya, we know. Is that all you called this meeting for!" interrupted Duck, crossing his arms.

Tech glared at him, "As I was saying, we brought the girl into the infirmary and I ran some scans which had some very odd results, but more on that later. What we called you here to say is that she has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" asked Lexi.

Tech nodded, "Yes, disappeared."

"So what, she got up walked out of her room and is now wondering around the tower, big deal. Just have Rev check on his G.P.S. for her," said Duck, getting up from his seat. "Now if you'll excuse me Misty Breeze is on in ten minute and I don't want to miss her."

All of a sudden a hologram of a blond haired woman appeared in the middle of the table, "Duck, sit down."

Duck quickly sat back down and Zodavia continued, "Tech what can you and Rev tell me about this girl."

"Not much. All I know is that her body was functioning at a higher temperature than possible for a roadrunner, or anyone for that matter. An her liquid content was completely inadequate."

"And-she-looked-like-me," added Rev.

Zodavia nodded, "Well, my main reason for contacting you was, I know who she is."

* * *

Review! 


	5. To space we go

All six of the loonatics stared at her. Finally Tech spoke up, "You know who she is?"

All of a sudden Lexi jumped in, "Does that mean we're going to get a new loonatic? I hope it does, that would so rock! I mean I care for all of you guys, but I NEED another girl!"

"I'm sorry Lexi, I guess I didn't exactly use the right words," Zodavia said, apologetically. "What I meant is, I've heard of her. As you know, since we defeated my brother last month I have reestablished contact with my home. Well, in a conversation I had recently with the council they told me about a group of beings that have been showing up all over the universe in the past year."

Tech nodded, "So who are they."

"That's the catch, no one knows. All that they know is that there are at least four beings in the group, but its exact size is a mystery."

Duck crossed his arms and scoffed, "How could they not know the size?"

"The most that has ever been seen together is four. You see these beings are shape shifters, people have seen them transform to a completely different species, but they do have nicknames. The first two, or group, has been dubbed wing because they always appear as a bird of some kind. Our mysterious roadrunner no doubt. The second group is knows as paw, because they always appear as some kind of species that is confined to land."

"But the wing group also goes into the water no doubt," said Tech.

"Yes, so does the land group in fact. After all you swim too Tech, even though you are a 'land' yourself."

"So what do you suggest we do Zodavia," asked Ace.

"I want Tech and Rev to try and locate our mysterious girl. The rest of you stay here in case the city is in danger."

Tech looked at Zodavia oddly, "But we already tried to find her."

Rev nodded, "Ya-I-couldn't-even-find-her-with-my-G.P.S.-and-that-always-works."

"Not if she's left the planet," replied Zodavia. "Which is why I want you and Tech to take Optimatus' ship and scan for her. This is the first time anyone has really had a chance to study one of this mysterious group and if we could establish contact with them who know what could happen. So are you up to the challenge?"

"You-bet-man-I-love-space. It's-so-big-and-amazing. Let's-go-to-it-Tech."

The Coyote shrugged, "Sure, I want to see why her body was so different from normal. Maybe she or one of her comrades could help me is acquiring that data."

"Alright then, Tech, Rev, suit up and head out," said Ace.

Duck started jumping around, "No Rev! No Rev! I get the TV to myself! YES!"

Tech leaned back in his seat, _I know this mission is almost one hundred percent safe, but then, why do I feel like beating Optimatus is going to look like child's play by the end of this. _


	6. Anna

Anna stared at herself in the mirror. How did she get herself talked into these things?

"Isn't it gorgeous," gushed Melody.

"No, it pink and putrid. You said it would be white."

"So I lied. How can anyone who's pure white not like pink?"

"Simple, I see it, I loath it."

"Well I don't care. I think my pink sparkle dress is divine!"

"I don't see you wearing it!"

"That's because I need to make some adjustments, and as much as I could get Crystal; to make me a robot or something to model it. I would have to do all that boring programming as such."

"I'd program it."

"Na, I like the living model better."

Just then Crystal came into the room, seeing Anna she snickered slightly, "Love the dress."

"Zip it Chris."

Crystal glared silently at the roadrunner.

"Well what is it Crystal, can't you see Anna and I are busy right now," asked Melody, impatiently.

"Stella asked me to tell you that lunch is ready."

"Oh, break time then Anna," said Melody, unzipping the dress.

Anna took off the garment, revealing a black top with a silver tornado etched on it and jean shorts, as Melody headed out of the room, "Thank heavens."

"Why must you call me Chris?"

"Oh come on, it's a cute name. What would you rather we called you, Techna?

"No, not that. Anything, but that."

"Relax, I was only joking. So, what's the 411 on the loonatics."

"Who knows. You guys are right, there's no way they could find us. I'm sorry about blowing up earlier. I was just worried about you and I guess I lost my temper."

"Hey that's ok Gizmo. It happens to all of us."

"Gizmo? Only Cory calls me that."

"Hey, it's the only good thing about that brother of yours, he's great at nicknaming people."

"Whatever you say, Speed."

Anna crossed her arms, "Okay, okay, I won't call you anything, but Crystal."

Crystal smiled, "Good, lets get lunch I'm starved."

* * *

Anna looked out across the lake. The rest of the team was still eating lunch, but she had decided to come up here. It was so peaceful, she sighed and sat down, leaning against one of the trees. I was good to be home. _How can they stand it on Acmetropolis? All those buildings? It's so different here on Inasa. The only building are our base and docking bays. Those are underground anyway. So there's really no building on Inasa, more like in Inasa. _She smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown, why was I so weak. I don't want to worry the others, but I still feel tired, weak, insecure. I'm worried that next time I won't be able to get away. Luckily Crystal hasn't asked why I didn't get her that rock sample, but she soon will. How can I tell her what really happened?

* * *

Review! 


	7. Intruders

Tech stared at the consul. _Nothing. How does Zodavia expect us to find this girl?_

All of a sudden Rev speed into the room, "Hey-Tech-are-you-hungry? Zodavia-thought-of-everything! We-have-stuff-to-make-pizza-hamburgers-even-my- super-duper-pick-me-up-shake! So-do-you-want-anything?"

Tech sighed and shook his head, "No thanks Rev. I'm not really in the mood right now."

Noticing his friend obvious depression Rev sat down on one of the chairs next to him, "What's-the-matter?"

"Nothing, it's just, how are we ever going to find this girl?"

"Come-on-Tech. You're-a-genius! If-you-can't-find-her-nobody-can!"

"Right," said Tech, but he didn't look much better.

Sighing Rev stood up and punched Tech in the shoulder.

"What was that for!"

"For-being-such-a-load!"

Glaring at Rev, Tech got up from his seat and clenched his fists, "I'm not being a load. I'm just looking at the statistical probability of finding her, and let me tell you there is almost no chance that we will find her this century."

Instead of arguing Rev just sat down in Techs seat and pushed a few buttons. In second a small red blip appeared on the screen, "There-you-go. Now-let's-get-some-dinner -I'm-starved!"

"What? But how…"

Rev just grinned, "I-picked-her-up-on-my-G.P.S.-a-minute-ago. Zodavia-was-right-it-does-only-work-for-a-certain-distance."

Tech shook his head in disbelief then laughed out loud, "Okay you're right. I am being a load."

"Duh! So-how-about-that-dinner?"

"Sure, how about pizza?"

"Actually-it's-already-made. I-knew-you'd-be-hungry-once-the-mystery-was-solved."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Ya-pretty-much."

Tech shook his head, "Let's just eat, then we'll head down to that planet."

"Sure-pepperoni-pizza-here-we-come!"

* * *

**"They are in danger."**

"WHO," shouted Anna into the darkness.

**"Everyone."**

Anna looked around, but no one was there. She tried to use her powers to light up the area, but for some reason they wouldn't work, "What can I do about it?"

**"Save them."**

"Who? How? Show me the way!"

**"Follow the red birdie Anna."**

Anna shot up and glanced around it was dark and above her a moon shone down. Then she realized she was still sitting above the lake, _must have fallen asleep. But what was that dream all about. Follow the red birdie? There are no birds on Inasa. There's nothing but us._ Sighing she looked up at the sky. Above her the stars shined down beautifully, but she noticed there was something wrong. one star that didn't belong, _"Hey Guys?"_ she called out over their telepathic link, _"somethings wrong in the sky." _

"_What kind of riddle is that Anna?" _replied Melody, _"I know you like to try and get us to guess the answer to these things, but this one's really not descriptive enough."_

"_It's not a riddle, something looks wrong up there."_

"_Okay Anna," _replied Crystal,_ "Stella's coming up."_

Anna looked back at the sky. Behind her she heard movement, "Hey Stel. Do you see it?"

"Yep, you weren't kidding there is something wrong up there."

"What is it?"

"Spaceship."

"Occupants?"

"Can't tell how many, none of them are near the windows. We'd have to get Crystal to do that bit, or you could."

"Right, you'd better get underground."

"What about you?"

Anna smiled and, in a flash of light, transformed back into the red roadrunner guise, "Me? I'm the welcoming comity."

Stella smiled and retreated back into the bushes.

Anna looked at her hand, _how odd. Why did I chose this guise? I have a hundred betters. Oh well, I'll go with it._

Then she heard the failure should of an engine coming from above. Moving into view of the approaching vessel Anna grinned with anticipation. Time to teach these intruders to back off.

* * *

Review! 


	8. Following the birdie

Rev stared down at the planet below them, "Wow-Tech-this-place-is-beautiful! Not-a-building-in-site. I-bet-you-could-run-for-miles-without-seeing-anything-but-trees!"

"Ya."

"Do-you-think-she'll-talk-to-us? I-mean-after-all-we-are-kind-of-following her. I-know-I-wouldn't-like-that. Maybe-we-should-try-and-radio-down. Then-again-if-there's-no-buildings-then-I-doubt-they-have-a-way-to-receive-messages. Then-again…"

"Rev."

"Sorry."

"Never mind, just get ready to land."

"I'm-on-it!"

Anna watched as the ship landed, bracing herself for whatever was going to come out of it. _Let's see who's on board. _She closed her eyes and traveled along with the air inside the ship. Her eyes shot open._ Rev Runner? Tech E. Coyote? Why can't it be people I can beat up? I guess we have to do this the old fashion way. Talking._

The ships door slid open and out rushed Rev with Tech close behind. "Hey-remember-us? Listen-I-didn't-mean-to-scare-you-back-on-Acmetropolis! I-know-you –were-probably-a-bit-freaked-out-but-don't-worry-we-come-in-peace."

Anna just barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. _We come in peace? Is he seriously trying to break the ice with that lame line? Hopefully the Coyote will be a bit more to the point._

Tech sighed, "What Rev means is we don't want to fight you. What I really want to know is why your body is so different."

_Finally something I can respond to!_ "It's because of my powers."

"Which are?"

"I'm sorry, that information is classified."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"My turn to ask you something."

Tech nodded, "Fair enough, fire away."

"Why are you following me?"

"Our leaded wanted to know a bit more about you and your team."

"Ace Bunny wants to know about me?"

"No, Ace is our teams leader yes, but we do have another leader who out ranks him, but that's all I can tell you."

Instead of responding Anna closed her eyes and contacted Crystal, _"Hey Crystal, who's the leader of the loonatics?"_

"_Zodavia, princess of Freling. She fled to the planet earth after her deranged brother tried to destroy her. He sent a comet after her which is the cause of the loonatics powers."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Fascinating, thanks a bunch."_

"_Oh, we're watching this on the monitors, just to let you know."_

"_Rodger that." _Anna opened her eyes and looked back at Tech, "So your under Zodavia's thumb."

"How-did-you-know-that?"

"I have my sources. My turn for a question."

"No I'm afraid it's my turn," replied Tech.

"Wrong. Your roadrunner friend just asked me a question, remember."

Tech glared, but nodded.

"Let's see then. Oh I know, is there any good reason why I should talk to you two losers?"

"Yes, you're a superhero, we are superheroes. We could help each other out."

"See that's where you'd be wrong. My team is just fine by themselves."

"Could we at least talk to your leader?"

"Speaking."

"You're-the-leader?"

"That's what I said." All of a sudden a voice shouted inside her head_, "LEADER? SINCE WHEN ARE YOU THE LEADER?"_

"_Can it Mel. I know we don't have a leader, but if we don't have a leader then that makes everyone of us the leader. So I'm not really lying."_

Crystal join in, _"She's right Mel. Each and everyone is part of this teams leaders."_

"_If I'm leader that means I can decide what outfits we wear!" _

"_NO!"_ chorused Stella, Anna, and Crystal.

"_Let's discuses this later guys. I think our Coyote friend is drawing his own conclusions on what's going on,"_ said Anna.

"_Right,"_ agreed Crystal.

Now that the others were out of her head Anna continued on, "As I was saying, I am the leader. Now please get off my planet!"

"Not until we get some answers."

"Don't make me force you two off."

"You-wouldn't-dare!"

"Want to bet birdie?" All of a sudden Anna remembered her dream, 'follow the red birdie.'

"On second though, maybe it would be a good idea for my team to visit yours for a few days. Maybe we really can help each other." Inside her head she could hear her friends protests but she ignored them.

Tech and Rev exchanged puzzled glances. "Sure. How many of you are there?"

"Four."

"Do you need a lift?"

Anna smiled brightly," Sure!" _Well, let's see if this come to anything._

* * *

Review! 


	9. Stories of the Past

Melody glared at Anna from across the room, "I can't believe you told them we would go live with them!"

"I had to do it."

"Why? It was just a stupid dream."

Crystal shook her head, "Melody, you know better than that. Anna's dreams have always shown shadows of the future. Remember the time we got ourselves trapped in that cave, before we got our telepathic powers, when we were ten? Anna, who was home sick, had a dream that showed where we were?"

"Ya, well, did it have to be them?"

Stella rolled her eyes, "What do you have against the loonatics?"

"I don't know. It's just there so new!"

"Well, so are we," countered Anna.

"In the superhero community yes, but we've had our powers since we were twelve. That's our super superpowers! We've had our normal ones since we were five!"

"Yes, superpowers, you can't really classify them as normal Mel."

"You know what I mean Anna!"

Crystal walked out of the room and into the hallway, "I'm going to go talk to Tech. If we're going to be staying with these guys, we might as well get to know them."

Anna hurried after her, "Right behind you."

"Well I'm staying here."

"I'll watch her," said Stella. "Have fun with your new boyfriend Anna."

"WHAT!" shouted Anna, as the door closed. "Why I ought to…"

"Let it go Anna. She's just having fun."

"Ya, I know, but boyfriend! I hardly know the guy!"

"That's why were going to get to know him! Now move!"

* * *

Rev turned around as the door opened. There in the doorway stood a very upset roadrunner and her coyote friend. The coyote smiled brightly, "Since we'll be staying with you we decided we might as well get to know each other." 

"Okay-then-as-you-know-I'm-Rev-Runner-but-I'm-afraid-I-don't-know-your-names."

"I'm Anna, she's Crystal. Nice to meet you, bye." She said then turned toward the door, but Crystal stopped her.

"Anna!"

"I'm just going up to the bridge."

"That's-okay. I-was-just-going-to-make-dinner-anyway. So-what-do-you-guys-like?"

Crystal shook her head, "No, no, no, Stella, the Tasmanian Devil, will make it. After all, she is a universally known chief!"

"She-is."

"Well, her recipes are. She posted them on the intergalactic web. People loved them so much she wrote a cook book under an alias and, well, business is booming so to speak."

"Wow. I-bet-she-and-Slam-will-get-along-great."

Anna rolled her eyes and headed out of the room, "You two can talk okay? I'm going to meditate."

"_Anna! Why are you being so rude! You're the reason we're here in the first place!"_

"_I don't know it's just. I guess Stella's comment went to my head. Don't worry I don't blame her. I just need some time alone to concentrate."_

"_All right then, have fun."_

Rev watched as Anna went out of the room, "Does-she-hate-me?"

"Na, she just needs to chill for a bit. Stella got her riled up by accident, but even normally she's a real loner."

"Oh."

_Better radio Stella over the com system. I don't want these guy to know we have telepathic abilities just yet. _"Why don't I radio Stella now? She'll be thrilled to know she gets to cook for a new audience!"

* * *

Anna closed her eyes and crossed her legs, letting her mind flow into the wind. She saw every corner of the ship, every being on board, but quickly moved beyond that, out into space. Not much wind existed out there other than the wind created by their engines, but that was enough. As she trailed along in the wake she sighed blissfully. _Ah, now here is something I could do all day! _But she turned back to the ship, speeding along, back toward her body. As she entered the room where he being rested she was surprised to find that Tech was in the room. Reentering herself she opened her eyes and stared at the green Anthro. "Sorry I didn't realize you were here. Can I help you?"

"You meditate?"

"Yes," she said, giving the coyote a weird look.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so used to Rev telling me I should be more active and not meditate so much. Seeing another red roadrunner doing it kind of startled me."

Anna smiled, "I'm the only one on my team that does it. As for the red roadrunner bit, I can change that. After all you obviously know enough about our team to know that we can shape shift."

"Ya, Zodavia did mention that. So what do you really look like."

"Well, if I told you I might just be lying."

"Okay then just turn into whatever you want."

Anna smiled and closed her eyes. In a flash of white she turned into a white roadrunner.

"So is this the real you, or another disguise?"

"Believe it or not, this is me."

"You really are a roadrunner then. That just seems so weird to me, but then again Rev is the only roadrunner I've ever know."

"How did you ever meet him?"

"Huh? Oh, unlike all the other loonatics Rev and I have known each other since fifth grade." _Why am I telling this to her? It's completely illogical. I don't even know her. Besides that I've never even told the other loonatics! I guess it's just she seems so much like me._

"Wow, that long huh?"

"Yep, I still remember it. As you can probably guess I was the smartest kid in the class. Because of that I was a prime target for bullies. No one liked me and so I really was a prime target, but one day just as a gang of four of them were about to 'teach me a lesson' Rev showed up out of nowhere. Apparently all four knew Rev's older brothers, so they backed off. We've been friend ever since."

"I'm guessing your not the only one who got something out of this arrangement."

"Well, let's just say Rev never got anything less than an A ever again."

"So that's why you and Rev get along so well."

"Ya, so what's you and that other Coyotes story?"

"Her names Crystal and I'm Anna. Anyway, believe it or not our story's the exact opposite of yours. I'm the brainyack " _Why am I telling him this? I've never told anyone this. Not even Mel and Stella. He's just so similar to me._

Tech laughed, "You're joking."

"No, you see both me and Crystal are orphans. We don't know who our parents are or were, or where we come from."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know it would be a big deal for most people, but Crystal is all the family I need. She's like the sister, I don't remember having."

"So how did you two meet?"

"Like I said we both lived in an orphanage. Crystal and I were both new kids. In fact the orphanage was on Freling, your leaders home planet. Anyway, Crystal was such an outgoing girl that she fit right in, but I was all alone. I was different from the others. I knew thing that they couldn't even begin to comprehend. Because of that they shunned me. I don't know if I scared then, or if they were just jealous. I guess I'll never know. Anyway one day a bunch of the girls in my dorm cornered me, they pushed me around and started to force me to do their homework, chores, anything they could think of. I was scared to tell anyone because they were all so nice to everyone else that I thought it was my fault. One day Crystal found then yelling at me because I had gotten one of the problems wrong on the one girls paper. I was so scared, but she told them to lay off. She treated me like I really belonged. I never fit in as well as she did with the others, but it defiantly got better. I helped her out with her homework so much that she was second in the class. I always let her make the stuff in the lab because she likes the indoors better than me, but in reality I'm the one who is our groups egghead."

"Wow. I thought I had it bad."

"It wasn't so bad. It's not like I have many scars from it. Please don't bring it up though. It's not exactly something I tell everyone," she said blushing. "I don't like people to pity me for the past."

Before Tech could reply Stella's voice came over the intercom system, "Hey guys dinner is served."

Well lets go," said Anna standing up and heading out the door.

Tech stared after her for a second before following down the hall

* * *

So, what do you think of Anna's story? Review! 


	10. Jolt

"So that's Acmetropolis is it?" asked Melody as she looked out of the ships window. She, Rev, and Crystal were standing on the bridge looking down at the city.

"Yep! Home-sweet-home! You'll-love-it-here. Lexi-will-probably-want-to-go-shopping-and-do-all-that-other-girly-stuff. Do-you-like-to-do-that? My-mom-didn't. She-always-said-it-was-a-waste-of-time-to-spend-hours-looking-at-things-that-you-could-never-buy."

Melody eyes were shining, "Shopping? We get to go shopping? Every day?"

"Well-I-guess-you-could-after-all-it-is-a-city-and-we-do-live-right-near-the-shopping-district. Villains-seem-to-attack-that-area-more-often-you-know? After-all-it-has-the-Acmetropolis-bank-Acmetropolis-park-and-a-lot-of-other-stuff."

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I must go find Anna and praise her for coming up with this amazing idea for us to stay with you! Shopping, YAY!"

Rev stared after the silver duck in shock, "What's-up-with-her?"

Crystal laughed, "On Inasa we really don't have any shopping malls. We only go out for provisions about once a month. Melody's favorite past time is shopping. You can see why the prospect of a daily chance to shop would excite her."

All of a sudden The consul lit up and Zodavia's voice filled the bridge, "Rev, Tech, I'm glad our back! The others are in Acmetropolis central fighting a new villain calling himself Jolt. He had the power to control electricity. They need your help. Zodavia out."

Rev quickly radioed Tech, "Did-you-hear- Zodavia's-message?"

"Ya, let's park the ship and get down there."

To their surprise Anna joined in, "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Rev glanced out of the bridges, window and saw Anna flying through the air toward the park. "She-can-fly?"

Crystal nodded, "Ya."

"But-how-did-she-get-out-of-the ship?"

"I'll explain later, right now I want to see what Jolt does when faced with a super-superhero."

* * *

Ace glared at Jolt, there was no way to beat him. Lexi groaned from her spot on the ground nearby and Slam and Duck were out cold.

"Give it up loonatics! I'm unbeatable."

"Ya right," said a voice.

Jolt turned around to see a white, female, roadrunner hovering behind him. "What's this? Does the little girly want to fight?"

She smiled, "Bring it on."

Jolt fired a bolt of electricity at her, which she easily dodged. "My turn."

The roadrunner held out her had and a huge tornado sprang up around Jolt. Unlike Slam's tornadoes this one was taller than the loonatics tower and was moving so fast that no one could see a thing. She closed her hand into a fist and the tornado disappeared. Jolt sped toward the ground but the roadrunner started up the tornado again. this time though when she stopped it she stopped Jolt's fall only an inch from the ground. She flew down next to him and said, "Want to go again?"

Jolt just screamed in terror then fainted.

"Didn't think so." Then she turned towared Ace, "He's all yours hot shot."

"Who are you?"

"Well now there's an interesting story behind that. Let's discus it after little Mr. Electric here is behind bars. Okay?"

Lexi walked over to Ace and whispered into his ear, "She's right. We better get him locked away immediately. He's caused enough damage already and we don't know if Miss. Windy will help next time."

Ace nodded. As much as he hated being left in the dark, Lexi was right. This just wasn't the time.

"I see you agree with me," said the strange bird. "I'll carry him for you."

"How?" asked Lexi, thoroughly puzzle as to how someone that size could manage it. "Not another tornado please."

"I know. I meant on an updraft." she held out her hand and as the two bunnies watched Jolts body rose up into the air. "See?"

Lexi nodded, something told her this girl could do whatever she wanted.

* * *

YES! I finally got to the battle scene! My favorite part. So what do you think? Also I wanted to know whose powers you want to see next? Melody's, Crystal's or Stella's? 


	11. Smarter than you think

Stella, Melody, Crystal, and Anna sat across from the loonatics. After depositing Jolt they had taken care of Slam and Duck's injuries. Now it was time to get down to business.

Ace started off, "As I'm guessing you know I'm Ace Bunny. From what Tech here has told me the four of you have agreed to stay with us for a wile until we have learned more about each other.

Melody rolled her eyes, "Let's cut the diplomat stuff okay? I'm Melody White, the Tasmanian Devil on my right here is Stella Moon, next to her is Crystal Herris, and last, but not least is Anna Roads. Now that the introductions are over what exactly do you need to know about us?"

The loonatics exchanged glances; finally Tech spoke up, "No idea. All we want to do is establish a relationship between out two teams. This seamed like a good way to start. Unless you have some sort of duty as superheroes."

"Nope," said Crystal. "Our planet, Inasa, is the only thing we have allegiance to and we are its only inhabitance."

"How-did-you-ever-find-a-place-like-that?"

"We made it," chorused the four girls.

Tech stared at them wide eyed, "You made it?"

"Ya, not that hard to do. Of coarse since non of us have fire power the planet is really a machine, but for the part most it's completely unautomated. Only thing the machine does is create an internal heat source," Crystal explained.

Anna stood up, "As much as I'm enjoying this little chat we do want to get our rooms ready. Crystal and I will go start to unpack; Stella and Melody can answer all your questions."

Crystal stood up to and the two of them headed out the door.

"Well-really-has-a-mind-of-her-own-doesn't-she?"

Slam gave a garble comment that obviously was a form of agreement.

Stella stared at him, "You speak Tasmanian?"

Slam nodded.

"Wow! But you're learning English? That's astounding!"

The other Loonatics gave her a confused look. Stella sighed and explained, "Tasmanian is the language all Tasmanian Devils speak."

"Ya," interrupted Melody, "the language of pigs."

"Mel!"

"Well it is, it's all grunts so how else would you describe it?"

"You can understand it."

"That's only because I've met your relatives."

Tech joined in, "Wait a minute here. You mean to tell me that Slam has his own language?"

"Yes, all of us Tasmanian Devils can speak it. Mel, Anna, and Crystal are the only non-Tasmanians who are 100 fluent. Infact they are the only non-Tasmanians who can speak a word of it. You see, no one every really realizes that Tasmanians speak there own language since it's so primitive, but we do. The problem is that it's extremely hard to learn another after you learn Tasmanian because most other dialects use completely different methods. Slam here is a marvel. Only one in a thousand can learn English. In fact only one in ten can fully comprehend the meaning of the more than the most basic words. That's why Tasmanians are the bottom of the scale for intelligence."

All five of the loonatics were staring at Slam. Finally Ace spoke up, "So what you're saying is that Slam here is super smart?"

"Well, ya."

Duck's moth was hanging open, "No way! That's not possible. Wait a minute then how come you can speak English so well?"

"That's because of my powers. We all can do it."

"But I'm the best," added Melody.

"It's true. We can fully comprehend a language after hearing it for an hour. Melody can speak it after two, but the rest of us need at least four hours before we can really start talking."

Melody grinned, "Which is why I do most of the shopping."

* * *

Anna opened the door to her room, "Can you believe that they actually live in hundred-and thirty-six floor tower? I'm sure their enemies will have loads of trouble knowing where to go to attack them."

"It has a nice view."

"Oh yes and that makes it all worth wile doesn't it?"

"Lighten up. I know this is going to be weird for a while, but it could be fun. It'll be like having Stella and Melody's brothers staying with us again."

Anna crossed her arms and gave Crystal a confused look.

"Okay bad example I admit, but I doubt these guys have laser battles at breakfast."

"I liked the laser battles. I just didn't like the smell."

The two of them laughed. "Ya," Crystal agreed. "Remember the time that they actually got in a fight over whose room smelled worse?"

Anna stopped laughing and sighed, "It's too bad that they had to go and join the space patrol."

"Well, back then we didn't know what it really was. All seven of us thought it was something that stood for justice and peace."

"That's what everyone who doesn't have a thing to do with it thinks."

"At least the three of them are actually protecting people instead of parading around like they own the world."

"True. Who knows maybe they'll even stop in for a visit while we're here?"

"We should have Mel and Stella radio them a message so that they don't worry about us if they stop to see us on Inasa."

"Good idea."

"Let's finish unpacking first though."

* * *

I have wanted to write that scene with Slam for so long! R&R Please! 


	12. Listen to the sound of my voice

Anna and Crystal reentered the room to find Melody relaxing on the couch with Danger, watching TV. Slam was talking to Stella in Tasmanian about Litomaca, a delicious treat served at Tasmanian parties. Ace, Lexi, Tech, and Rev were all sitting at a table discussing something. Anna closed her eyes and followed the breezes. Ace was speaking rapidly to the others, "…then lifted the guy on a, a, what did she call it?"

"Updraft," added Lexi.

"Right updraft. Anyway I from the look on her face I could tell that this was a piece of cake for her. It makes me wonder just what she can really do."

Lexi continued, "Then she picked up Duck and Slam on one of those updraft things and brought them back here. You know the rest, but It creped me out! None of us could do anything like that, even if we tried it as a team!"

Anna rolled her eyes and walked over, "Don't worry you'll get used to it. I do that kind of stuff all the time."

"How-did-you-hear-us?" asked Rev, slightly embarrassed.

Anna winked at him, "Let's just say Lexi's hearing has got nothing on mine." Then she walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Melody, "What are you watching?"

"Fashion central."

Duck nodded enthusiastically, "I need to know what to wear to impress my public."

Anna sighed and stood up, "Well enjoy," she walked over to Slam and Stella, "Hey Stel? I wanted to tell you to call your bro, just so that he knows where we are, okay?"

"Sure thing. I assume you already heard what I was planning on making for dinner?"

"Yep. Oh by the way, Slam you speak English a little right?"

Slam nodded enthusiastically.

"Here," she said handing him a small, silver, thing that looked somewhat like a wristband. "Auto translator. This should help you out. Try it on."

Slam shoved the device onto his wrist. "So what's it do?" he asked in pure English.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him.

"What?"

"You're-speaking-English."

"I am? Hey you're right! Wow, this is excellent! Now I can finally get my point across! Thank you Anna!"

"No prob, I make them all the time. It's really helpful to Stella's relatives."

Tech got up from his seat and moved over to the group. Looking at the band on Slam's wrist he groaned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Anna smiled, "I know. That was my response when I thought of it. The simplicity is astounding, but then again I'm always looking at the bigger picture and so I normally create things that are much more complex."

Tech smiled, "Would you care to examine the lab? If you're staying here for a while I guess you had better learn where everything goes."

"Sure, after all no time like the present." The two of them headed out the door while discussing something about factors leading up to the use of warp 19 in ordinary interstellar travel.

"Well," said Ace. "So Anna's you technical expert then?"

Crystal shrugged, "Not really. I do most of the stuff, but she's smarter than I would ever hope to be."

"Then what is Anna's position on the team?" inquired Slam.

"She's kind of a do everything person. Even though she's a loner."

Duck shook his head, "Slam take that translator off will you? It's creping me out! I know you'll have to use it to talk to us, but since you're just talking to Stella can you remove it?"

Slam nodded, "For once Danger I fully agree. As much as I enjoy communicating with you I have no desire for you to understand me when I call you names."

* * *

"So this is the Lab," said Anna, looking around the room. "Nice."

"It serves its purpose. So what did you guys mean about your planet?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the fact that we made it? We did. I'm afraid I promised the girls that I wouldn't tell anyone what our powers are. I know that you guys will see soon enough, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"I guess I knew it wasn't going to be that simple."

"Ya. Why don't you show me the stuff that you guys use? Who knows I might have a few modifications to suggest. That is if you don't mind."

"Not at all. This way please," replied Tech, as he started off toward the other side of the lab.

Anna smiled and followed after him. _What is it with me and making friends with coyotes?_

* * *

Melody looked around the room. Stella and Slam had went off to the kitchen to make dinner. Crystal was playing air hockey with Rev, surprisingly enough, she was also winning. Ace was going over some sort of plans. Lexi, on the other hand, was sitting with a board look on her face, listening to music. _Well let's see if Rev was right about that shopping trip. _Getting up from her set she went over to the pink bunny, "Hi!"

Lexi removed the headphones from her ears, "Hi."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something? After all everyone else seems to have found something to do and if I'm going to stay here I need a wardrobe makeover pronto!"

"You want to go shopping?"

"YES!"

Lexi smiled brightly, "Sure."

Crystal looked over at them, "Melody, if you're going out in public disguise yourself."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how people will react to new loonatics!"

"Fine." Melody closed her eyes and in a flash, transformed into a young, female, human with blond hair, blue eyes, and ruby lips. Her clothes changed from a green top with light blue jeans to a light blue shirt with long dark blue jeans, "Not exactly a first class look, but it'll do. Now let's go!"

* * *

"How do you do that transforming thing so easily?" asked Lexi, as the made their way through the Acmetropolis mall.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, doesn't it get hard to maintain that form?"

"Not really. It takes the same amount of energy as it does to walk. Now, if I was switching between a bunch of forms rapidly it would be way more tiring."

"Really? Have you done that before."

"Yes, it was very…"

All of a sudden Zodavia appeared in a nearby TV, "Lexi, Jolt and Massive have escaped from prison. Get back to H.Q. right now. Tech's scanning the planet for gravity fluctuations, and energy surges."

"Right. Come on Melody. let's go."

"Is Massive about six foot eight? Blush green skin?"

"Ya, why?"

"He's right there." Lexi turned around to see the villain standing in the center of the mall.

"Alright now. Incase you don't know this is a robbery. I want this to go as smooth as possible so if you would just hand over your jewelry, money, and other valuables I'll move onto the stores." A group of armed security guards rushed into view. Massive sighed, "Alright have it your way." He lifted his hand towards them, "Why don't you sit down?" he asked, multiplying their weight so that they sank to the floor.

Melody transformed back to herself, only with a loonatic uniform on her body, and clenched her fist. _Oh I hate it when they act all high and mighty!_ _Time to teach this guy a lesson!_

"Hey you!" Massive turned around to see a small, silver, duck standing in the middle of the mall.

"What's this? A new loonatic?"

"Ya, got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Ever wanted to fly?" he asked, raising his hand, but for some reason Massive found himself stopping and lowering his hand. "What?"

Melody smirked at the villain. "Now let the nice guards up."

To everyone's shock, Massive complied. Removing his gravitation field from all of them.

"Good boy. Now let's get you back where you belong. Lexi, mind leading me to the prison so we can deposit this creep?"

"S,s,sure," stuttered Lexi.

"Then lead the way."

Everyone watched in awe as Massive followed the two superheroes out of the mall and down the street.

* * *

So, how did you like Mel's powers? R&R 


	13. walking home

People stopped to stare at the silver duck as she and her companion hurried through town. News of her powers had spread rapidly.

"How did you do that?" asked Lexi, as she and Melody were walking back to the tower.

"Simple. I took control of his mind. It's a useful power up to an extent, but I can only control up to two thousand beings at a time. Anymore than that and I'm pushing it. Of course that's only people with the average mind. Your friend Tech would be much more of a challenge."

"Two thousand! How many people do you guys fight?"

"The most ever was one million, but that was just Anna and Stel so it really doesn't count. Let's see. I guess the most we've fought as a team would we five thousand, but really the numbers don't count as much as strength does. We've had more trouble with a hundred than one thousand because they also had superpowers. Of course back then I was still learning to use my mind control so I was only able to control ten of them, but Crystal got rid of most of them. That's why I'm the weakest on the team. Luckily I have my other powers too so I can fight more than just a measly two thousand."

Lexi paled.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I am so glad you are on our side."

Melody started laughing uncontrollable. "I'm sorry," she finally managed between giggles, "it just never hit me that someone would be frightened of my powers! Anna's or Crystal's definitely, probably Stella's, but mine?"

"Melody, you're more powerful than I could ever hope to be. How in the world are your powers so strong?"

"Simple. I've had them since I was five. Well, twelve really."

"Does anyone else in your family have powers?"

"Ya, my brothers, Mark and Blade. Stella's brother Ryan does too. Crystal and Anna don't have any family, but Crystal met a guy when she was really little and he was always watching out for her. Even though they're not related she still calls him her brother. We see him from time to time, but the only ones who really know him at all are Anna and Crystal."

"Hey Melody?"

"Yes? Oh, by the way, call me Mel. Everyone does."

"Okay then Mel. How come you guys are being so open with us?"

"Simple, we know that if worst comes to worst and we have to fight you for some reason, Anna can make a memory eraser machine. She hates to use them and only makes them when it's a hundred percent necessary, but she can make one."

Lexi laughed, "Big enough for a whole planet?"

"Big enough for a whole galaxy if need be, but ya, I guess she could make a smaller one."

"Really?"

"Oh ya. Actually she once showed me how to make one and it's really easy."

"So what's your role on the team Mel?"

"Me? I'm the communication expert, Stella's the cook, Crystal's the technology expert, and Anna's the mystic other person who does everything and anything. That's just in general though. We really don't have any specific roles. What about you guys?"

"The only ones that really have their own role are Ace and Tech."

"Leader and Technology expert."

"Right."

"So now that we've captured Massive all we need to do is catch Jolt."

"Can't Rev find him on his G.P.S.?"

"The thing is, Rev's never seen Jolt."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well to locate anything on his G.P.S. he has to be able to visualize it. When he's in a room he can, of course, close his eyes and see everything in the room, but for him to locate someone he's never seen, he would have to examine every person on the planet."

"Can't he just look at a picture?"

"No, you see every person leaves a imprint. Even a person Rev's only seen once. If he was shown a picture all he'd find would be the picture, not the person."

"Oh." The duo walked along in silence. Finally Melody spoke up, "So, do you like my suite?"

"Ya, where did you get it anyway? I know none of us made it. Unless Tech gave it to you on the ship."

"No, my digi-dress made it."

"Digi-dress?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you a lot about it. You see it incorporates some of our powers."

"How does a machine incorporate your powers?"

Melody glanced around, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but hey you'll find out sooner of later so why not sooner? Each of us has the ability to transfer our powers to any object. It's not very useful unless the machine can be programmed in some way though. That's all I can say, but it should give you a hint."

"So one of you has a power that has something to do with clothes?"

"Close, think about it."

"Cloth?"

"Almost there, don't worry I doubt you'll get it, but you should see it soon enough." _After all Stel's not one to be left behind._

* * *

Stel is Stella's nick name incase you're confused. So what did you think? Any ideas will be heard and considered. (Maybe even used if I like.) I'll be updating only one chapter every day or two from now on since school's started, but I'll do my best. R&R 


	14. Jolt 2, return of the jolt

This is just to help sort things out. For a person to talk telepathically it takes about half the time it does to say it out loud. So Anna and Crystal's conversation takes about ten seconds. (Well think about it. Which takes longer? Saying something out loud or in your head?"

* * *

Melody, Stella, Crystal, Danger, Slam, and Rev all watched quietly as Tech's fingers flew across the consul. Ace stood next to Tech as he scanned the planet. "Find anything?"

"Nothing. No power surges, or power drainage from anywhere. I'm sorry chief, but he's nowhere."

Just then Anna walked into the room, "What's up?"

"Hey Anna," said Crystal. "Got a location on Jolt? Tech can't find him."

Anna closed her eyes, following the wind, "He's in the warehouse at the intersection of Starlight alley and Moonlight boulevard. What kind of names are those?"

Tech brought up the area on a larger screen so that they all could see it, "This area used to house the collage of Astronomy. Are you sure he's here?"

"Yes. He's defiantly there. Crystal, do you want this one?"

The brown anthro yawned, then nodded, "Sure. Might as well have some fun."

The loonatics exchanged glances. All six of then silently saying, _Here we go again._

* * *

Crystal looked around the warehouse. Nothing. _Okay then let's see where you are buddy. _Unlike Anna though, Crystal's eyes remain wide open as she used her powers to scan the area. Finally she found him. _Let the fun begin._ "Come on out Jolt! I can see you perfectly well."

The villain stepped out from behind a large pile of boxes, "Who are you?"

"I would say your worst nightmare, but that's so outdated. I guess you can call me the winner."

"Of what," scoffed Jolt. _Here I was worrying about that roadrunner. This girl's obviously easy pickings._

"Let's skip the chit chat."

* * *

Danger stared at the screen, "What is she doing?"

Anna yawned, "She likes to take her time on easy battles like this. Boy am I tired. Crystal had better hurry up."

* * *

Anna's voice rang through Crystal's head, _"Hurry will you?"_

"_What? Did you have another engagement?"_

"_Yes, bed."_

"_Are you really that tired?"_

"_Ya, so hurry it up. We need to talk."_

"_Rodger that."_

"Contemplating how to beat me? Well let me speed up your thinking process!" Jolt held out his hand towards her, unleashing a blast of electricity at the defenseless Coyote.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun! What will happen? Review 


	15. rock on

Jolt looked at the spot where the coyote had been standing. There on the ground lay a small pile of ashes. Jolt started to laugh.

* * *

"NO!" shouted Rev, as he stared at the screen in horror. 

"Be quiet!" Melody said, glaring at him. "This is going to be over really fast so just watch!"

* * *

Jolt could hardly believe how easy it had been to dispose of that annoying Coyote. _Now on to the next thing. _Before he could move though he felt something hit the back of his head. Turning around he saw that no one was there. _Odd, I guess I was just imagining things. _As he turned around to leave he found himself facing a wall made of a strange substance. _What in the world?_

"Like the walls?" Jolt spun around, his mouth dropped open, and all he could do was stammer out, "I, I, I, I, I b, b, beat you!"

"Um, that would be a no. Although I think you might have done some real justice to the boxes behind me."

"So that pile of ash…"

"…was the boxes. Ya, now where were we? Oh yes!" Crystal smiled broadly. _Time to have some fun! _She closed her eyes and Jolt looked around as the entire building seemed to shake, but he couldn't see out of the walls that now surrounded the area, trapping him inside here with a crazy coyote. Then, to his shock, from out of the ground came columns of what looked like pure gold. They grew together to make a huge maze.

"What's going on?"

The coyote's voice floated over the walls, "Welcome to my maze. I am about to give you two option so listen closely. You can either fight me one on one, or be trapped in this maze until I get over the fact that you tried to kill me, which will it be?"

Jolt summoned up his courage. _She can't do much damage or she already would have. She's just freak me out. I'll show her a real fight._ "Let's fight loser!"

The wall's disappeared and there stood the coyote. "I won't miss this time," shouted Jolt, throwing another surge at her.

She smiled and held out her hand. As Jolt watched she caught the surge in her palm. "You want to play ball? Okay, but I'll add my own twist." As Jolt stared at her, horrified. The coyote created a second ball, and Jolt knew that this one was one hundred percent more deadly to him.

"NO!" he shouted. "I GIVE UP!"

Crystal smiled, "Good."

* * *

All six of the loonatics stared at the screen. Anna rolled her eyes, reached over, and turned it off, "You guys do that a lot. So what, Crystal beat him without a fight? She does it all the time. She loves to physic people out."

"Ya," agreed Melody. "It's not like you guys couldn't have beaten someone that weak one on one."

Stella spoke up, "Actually Mel, they couldn't."

"What? But that's a super easy battle."

"What was with the dark ball anyway?" said Danger.

Tech shock his head, "Oil, she made oil. If she had thrown that at Jolt he would have caught on fire if he used his powers."

"Yep. That's one of her powers. Not oil creation, but she can control all rock's and mineral's. Gold, diamonds, oil, etcetera, etcetera," explained Anna. "And here comes the conquering hero now."

Crystal walked through the door, smiling brightly, "The police took our electric friend to his new home."

"What was with the whole no fight thing Crystal," asked Melody.

"That area was very geologically unstable. A battle could have created a massive earthquake. I figured it was better to do simple stuff then endanger people's lives."

"But you could have stopped an earthquake."

"Yes, but, as you know Mel, we all agreed that we would always take the safest approach to win a battle. Better to just scare a guy that beat him, but hurt other in the process."

"Ya, ya, ya. I still wish you would have beat the jerk with a good ol' smack down."

Danger groaned, "What are you're powers! You guys keep talking about then, but we don't even know what all you can do! We're your teammates for crying out loud!"

The girls exchanged glances. _"What do you think Anna? Should we tell them what our powers are? I know we said we'd let them find out on their own, but he's right. We can't keep them hanging like this. It's rude."_

"_Crystal's right Anna. We have to tell them."_

"_Okay Stel. We'll tell them about our powers, but not yours. I'm sure you still want to show off."_

"_Well, ya."_

"_Okay then. It's settled. We'll tell the loonatics our powers."_

* * *

Review 


	16. A First Flight

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Stel? What do you mean tomorrow?"_

"_I'm with Mel. Why wait till tomorrow."_

"_Sorry Crystal, but I'm planning on showing my powers at dinner. So can we wait till tomorrow."_

"_Okay Stel. We can wait until tomorrow. Alright you two?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Fine with me."_

Anna stood and faced the loonatics, "Danger's right."

"If we are going to be part of this team for an amount of time we should tell you our powers," continued Crystal.

Stella nodded and stood up from her seat, "Tomorrow though. Right now I have to finish dinner."

* * *

Tech sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had been trying to finish his latest project for hours, but for some reason. He just couldn't concentrate. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. _What's wrong with me?_

Behind him the door swooshed open and Rev sped into the room. He noticed Tech's expression and stopped, "What's-the-matter-Tech? Normally-when-I-come-in-here-you're-so-immersed-in-whatever-you're-doing"

"I don't know Rev. I just can't seem to concentrate."

"Well-do-you-want-to-do-something-then? I-was-going-to-ask-Crystal-but-she-and-Melody-went-out-to-examin-the-town. I-guess-they-just-want-to-see-what-there-new-home-is-like."

"I don't know Rev. I guess. Do you just want to walk around the tower for a bit?"

"Or-maybe-we-could-go-for-a-fly? We-could-go-up-to-the-towers-observation-platform-thing. It's-a-great-place-to-take-off-from."

"Sure," said Tech, getting up from his seat, "I don't have anything else to do. Why not?"

* * *

Rev and Tech walked up the steps to the very top of the tower. Unknown to most people, at the very topmost part of the tower they lived in was a large circular platform. Normally none of the loonatics even went up there, but on occasion either Tech or Rev would use it. Tech, to observe the stars as far away from light as possible, and Rev, as a place to take off from. As the two reached the top and opened the door to enter the place they were surprised to find Anna standing on the platform, leaning against the railing. Without turning around she greeted them, "Hello Tech, Rev. What's up?"

"We-were-going-to-go-flying. Do-you-want-to-come-along? Or-are-you-busy?"

"No, I would love to join you."

Rev smiled brightly, "Great!"

As Anna was about to activate her powers she saw Tech checking the gages on his jetpack, "Tech?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to use a jetpack?"

"Well, I don't see how else I can fly. Unlike you two I really can't fly."

Anna closed her eyes and a purple light started to glow around her. As Tech and Rev watched, entranced, the light began to grow brighter and brighter. Finally when the two boys didn't think they could watch any longer without the light blinding them, the light broke away from Anna and surrounded Tech. Then it disappeared. "There you go."

"What did you just do?" asked Tech, slightly nervous.

"Do you want the long version, or the short one?"

"I think you should just tell us what you did."

"I transferred some of my powers to you so you can fly now."

Tech and Rev stared at her.

"What? Can't you do that?"

"No-trust-me-we-can't-otherwise-Tech-would-be-able-to-run-fast-as-me-and-all-of-us-would-regenerate-every-time-we-got-hurt."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Anyway, Tech can now fly, but he will need a little help from us to get used to it."

"HELP," shouted Tech.

Rev looked back at his friend and was more than a little surprised to see Tech slowly rising while hanging upside down in midair.

"Like I said, he'll need a little help," she jumped into the air, grabbed onto Tech, and righted Tech. "Sorry. I guess I should have explained a bit more. Don't worry though. You're doing way better than I did the first time."

Breathing deeply Tech sat there in midair and looked around, "Wow. I see why you love flying so much Rev. It really is different when you don't have a jetpack."

"You-can-say-that-again," agreed the red roadrunner, flying up to join them. "I-hope-you-can-tell-why-I-always-insist-on-flying-when-I-can. Even-if-it's-just-hovering."

Tech just stared around.

"Let's head out then," said Anna. "We'll go slowly so that Tech can keep up. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Anna, Tech, and Rev soared among the clouds. After working on it for almost and hour Tech had finally figured out how to fly, shakily of course, but it was still flying. Rev had to admit, he had never seem Tech so happy. He hadn't stopped smiling since he had done his first midair loop.

"So-Anna-how-long-does-this-power-last?"

"Forever, as long as we know, unless I take back the powers they're Tech's to keep."

"Really? So you mean it doesn't wear off?"

"Nope."

"YES!" shouted Tech, zooming around in a loop. "I don't know how I lived before without flying."

_Wow, he is really acting strange. Normally Tech is Mr. Quiet, now it's like he's a completely different person._ "Tech-are-you-okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine," said the scientist, his cheeks changing from their normal green to a brownish color that Rev had come to know as Tech's form of a blush.

"Don't worry Rev. It's normal for anyone to be slightly ecstatic on their first flight."

"Sorry about that. I it's just flying is so, so," Tech searched for the right word, but he couldn't find it.

"There really is no word in English to explain the happiness and jubilation of the first flight. There is one in the language of Santare, but you would not be able to understand it."

"Try-us."

"Well, alright," she opened her mouth and they heard a beautiful noise. Tech tried to understand it, but it had no words. When Anna's mouth closed the two loonatics remained silent. It seamed to them to have lasted a second, but at the same time, an eternity. In its sweat rhythm was hidden the sound of a child's laughter, the tears of joy at the sound of a wars end, the happiness of seeing an old friend, and the joy of new life. Finally Tech spoke, "What kind of language is that?"

"The people of the planet it comes from do not speak in a tongue that any other group has ever tried. They are a species to whom words are harsh if even spoken in a whisper. It took all of us a whole day to learn to speak it. Even then we are sadly incorrect in our pronunciation. I doubt we will ever be able to capture its sweet sounds, even if we spent our lives there."

Silence filled the air as the three continued on their flight.

* * *

"So what do you think Anna's dream meant?" asked Melody, as she and Crystal made their way through the streets of Acmetropolis.

"No idea. I think it's obviously a warning or some kind, but what it was warning against is beyond me."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but I hate doing that. I mean, come on, she's the reason we've saved the world all those times before, but we never know if she's telling us everything. I know she's your best friend Crystal, but you can't honestly tell me she would tell us everything if she knew it would make us worry."

"I know Mel, and I can't help but think that Anna is leaving out something big that she should tell us. I guess we'll have to talk to her when we get back. I just don't want her to distance herself from us. You know what I mean. After all you've known her for ten years."

"And you've known her for fifteen, but you still don't understand her."

"Okay, okay. You're right."

* * *

Review


	17. Stella's turn

Pairings you say? Wait and see. Vote on who you think it will be. Eat, Drink, be merry, REVIEW!

* * *

Crystal looked up into the sky as she and Melody continued along in silence. Neither one knew exactly what to say. I seemed it was always like this. As Crystal watched the clouds she noticed Anna flying up there with Rev, looking closer she saw another figure immerging from behind the clouds. _TECH IS FLYING?_ Crystal's eyes immediately went from normal to a dark piercing gaze. _Anna and I will be having a serious talk when we get home._

Anna smiled as she watched Tech zooming around. Rev still seemed a little shocked at the idea of this best friend being able to fly, but he wasn't complaining. _I'm glad I could do something nice for him before I go. _Just then Rev and Tech's communicators beeped and Ace's voice came through the speakers.

"Tech, Rev, Lexi, report in and bring any of the girls who are with you along it's dinner time."

Duck's voice joined Ace's, "HURRY UP! I'M STARVING HERE!"

Tech rolled his eye's, "Rev, Anna, and I are on the way Chief."

"I'm coming Ace," Lexi's voice chimed in.

"Let's head in you two," said Anna.

* * *

Ace, Lexi, Duck, Tech, Rev, and Slam all stared at the plates lining the table in shock. Finally Duck spoke up, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Anna entered the room and looked at the plates, "YAY! My favorite. Crystal, Mel, it's Flora Perfection!" The two of them came in from the room and immediately sat down.

Stella smiled brightly as she came out of the kitchen area, "It's my specialty."

"Seeds are your specialty?" complained Duck, glaring at the Tasmanian.

"It's not seeds!" chorused the girls as Stella and Anna sat down.

Tech examined the object on his plate, "No offence, Stella, but I have to concur with Duck's analysis. All that is on our plates is a single seed. Uncooked seeds at that."

Melody rolled her eyes, "Well duh! They taste horrible cooked! So Stel, make with the magic."

Stella held out her hands and from them came streams of bright green energy. As they watched the seeds on their plates sprung open, but instead of a plant sprouting out from inside the seeds came every kind of food imaginable, grapes, hamburgers, bread, tacos, beef, tomatoes, watermelon, cakes, fish, cantaloupe, beans, potato chips, cookies, and more. Stella grined as the other girls quickly grabbed their favorites, before glancing at the loonatics, "Go on. Dig in!"

* * *

On a more serious note about parings, there are a few I have in mind. Who would you guys like to see get together? 


	18. A voice in the dark, a secret in the air

Anna tossed and turned with sweat poring down her face as she lay in bed.

_"Anna!"_ called a voice from the darkness. _"You must save this place."_  
"What am I to save it from? I know you told me to come her to save it, but what danger comes here?"  
_"The fire to turn it all to ash,  
The water to flood the world,  
The wind to blow it all away,  
The light to blind them all,  
The darkness to consume them,  
The rocks to crush them,  
The plants to prick them on deadly thorns,  
And the stars to laugh from on high."  
_"Water, wind, light, darkness, rocks, plants, starts? Are we the danger?"  
_"The fire to turn them all to ash."_  
"Fire? So it's not us, but who is it? How can we beat it?"

"_The fire to turn them all to ash."_

"Is it him? Does he really have it? Am I right? Will he be forced to take my burden?"  
But no reply can from the darkness. As Anna cried out she felt the darkness closing in around her blocking off her airways and taking away her hope.

* * *

Anna shot up in bed. What was that? I've never been given a prophesy before, warnings, hidden messages, and that sort of thing, but never a prophecy. What is the voice trying to tell me this time? I need to clear my head. Anna stood up and walked out her bedroom door, heading toward the very top of the tower.

* * *

Rev stared up at the ceiling of his room as he tried in vain to fall asleep. _What's up with me? Normally I fall asleep faster than it takes Slam to finish a one course meal. Well I might as well get some exercise. _He got up from his bed and walked out of the room, deciding to take it slow for once.

Rev climbed the last few steps to the top of the tower. He loved coming up here at night and just looking out over the city. It really did look amazing at night. As the door swung open though he was surprised to see Anna leaning on the edge of the railing, looking out over the city, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Ya."

"Me too."

"So-what's-keeping-you-up?"

"Nothing really. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"Why-couldn't-I-sleep?"

"Ya."

"Just-couldn't."

"Oh."

The two of them just stood there encased in silence until Anna spoke up again. "It's so different."

"What?"

"The city. I've grown so used to Inasa it's just weird."

"You-like-it?"

Anna sighed and closed her eyes, "I hate it here. I wish I was back on Inasa. You see, my powers are air control and because of that I control the wind. Ever since I first got my powers I have been able to close my eyes and just bond with the wind. Hear everything it heard. Water trickling, leaves rustling, but here, there are so many people. All of them clamoring into the wind. The pain they feel is the winds pain. Every sob, every scream is the winds to blow away and gather it into itself. To hide it from their memory. If I try to be the wind that pain is mine and it's unbearable. The wind, my best friend, is gone. Here I am, just me, and it's a scary thing."

Rev just looked at Anna as she stood there with the wind blowing all around her, rustling her feathers softly. "What's-it-like-to-have-all-that-power?"

"Rev."

"Ya."

"Talk slowly."

"I-can't."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Once. It's-just-too-hard."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Rev did as he was told.

"Now listen to the wind rushing by you. Match your breath to that wind."

"How?"

"Try it. You'll see."

Rev squeezed his eyes tighter trying to do what Anna was telling him.

""Don't try so hard. Just calm you body. Relax it."

Taking a deep breath Rev tried once more. Feeling the wind rushing by. "Wow, it's amazing." Then his eyes shot open. "What just happened? I'm talking normally?"

Anna smiled slightly.

"Anna what did you do?"

"I did nothing. Your powers did it."

"My powers? What?"

"You'll understand in time." Then she turned around and walked off the platform.

As Rev watched her go he seemed to hear a voice in the wind calling out,

* * *

Wow that took forever to find the time to write! I hope you liked it.


	19. Lumono

Stella leaned back in her chair watching the seconds tick by, her muffins were almost ready. Just then a beeping sound came from the conference area, Stella rushed into the room to see a very worried looking Zodavia on the holographic projector. "What's up Zodavia?"

"Oh Stella, are the others up yet?"

"No. I got up early to make breakfast. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm afraid a new villain is attacking town central. I don't know what to tell you, his powers are amazing. I'm afraid all of you are needed for this one."

"Can you show me an image?"

"Unfortunately no, his powers have blocked all transmissions from that area."

_A person who can block transmissions? What does that seem familiar? Oh well._ "Don't worry I can handle it. Let the others sleep."

"Tech has informed me of your group's unique abilities, but I don't know about you going alone based on the information that has been coming in he is more deadly than my brother."

"I can always call for back up."

"Stella, I just do not feel like it is a good idea to let you go alone."

"I'll be fine. I handled half of the Uthain army by myself. I think I can handle one little villain."

"Alright, but if you see anything out of the ordinary contact the others with you telepathy."

"Okay I will, wait a minute. How did you know we're telepathic?"

Zodavia smiled, "I have contacts Stella Breezy Moon."

"I'll talk to you later. Right now I have a city to save."

* * *

Stella looked around city central, but there was no one in sight. "Where are you evil dude? Come out, come out wherever you are." 

"Hello Stella," said a harsh voice from behind her. Stella spun around and came face to face with a familiar figure.

"You!"

"Yes me. I knew Anna and her pathetic friends were here, but I expected to get to take down those weakling loonatics first."

"Not on your life!"

"Oh, the little girl's grown to like them huh? Pathetic."

"What do you want Lumono?"

"Simple really, the world," with that he flung his hand out toward her and unleashed a strong gust of wind knocked into her body, blasting her backwards. Out of the ground sprouted vines which caught the Tasmanian mid-flight and set her gently back on the ground.

"Well, well, you have gotten stronger little one."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"So tell me how the others are, Melody still as annoying as ever?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Oh come on, we used to be best friends."

"UNTIL YOU TRIED TO KILL ANNA AND STEAL HER POWERS," Stella screamed, shooting a blast at him. He dodged in easily, laughing slightly.

"She is too weak to be given such amazing powers. I am the one who truly deserves them."

Stella shot another blast at him, "IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"My, my, you have gotten very good at firing those solar flares of yours, Star."

Stella stood before him, panting slightly, "My name in Stella, jerk."

"Stella, Star, little one, I see no difference. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"And you by any other name would still be as foul."

"Sticks and stones Star, sticks and stones. Now are you going to be a good little girl and come with me willingly or must I truly catch my bait?"

"Do your worst."

At this the figure smiled darkly at her, "As you wish."

* * *

Crystal walked down the hall, yawning slightly, _Well today's the day. We finally tell the Loonatics everything. Wonder what they'll think of us. Speaking of our powers I need to talk to Anna about a certain Coyote. What was she thinking? I know he's been really nice to her and all, but she can only share her powers so many times. _She walked into the lounge where Lexi and Ace were sitting at the table talking about something or other, Tech was reading some book and Duck was watching the weather. "Hey guys good morning. Where's Slam and Rev?"

Tech looked up from his book and smiled, "Rev's still sleeping and Slam just went in to see if Stella needed any help getting breakfast ready."

"Right. So what's for breakfast? Has the cooking queen left her palace yet?"

"No, but I can smell the muffins baking in there, she should be emerging sooner or later."

Just then Slam rushed into the room, "My comrades Stella has vanished from the premises. I fear she may have been taken forcefully."

Crystal sighed, "Slam what makes you think Stella's in trouble? Is there signs of a struggle or something?"

"No, she left her muffins in the oven."

* * *

Stella groaned slightly as she opened her eyes. _What happened? Where am I?_

"So you awake," said Lumono.

"What are you trying to accomplish by this?"

"Oh really Star, why does anyone take a hostage? You're the bait."

"You forget one thing."

"What's that?"

"We don't do prisoner exchanges."

"Oh I'm sure Anna will comply." _After all she knows exactly what I can do to you._

"She will never do what you want. None of them will. You can kill me if you want, but they will not come. We decided that right after we became a team."

Lumono just laughed at her. _If only you knew. If only you knew._

_

* * *

_

Crystal, Tech, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Melody, and Slam sat around the table. Listening as Zodavia filled them in, "I told her not to go alone, but she believed she could handle it."

"It's not your fault Zodavia," said Crystal sadly.

Melody nodded, "We find that once you start to be able to beat whole armies you get a little cocky."

Crystal looked at the picture of the battle scene, not pretty, "What exactly were this criminal's powers. Maybe we've faced him before."

"I don't know. It seems like every one who saw him has had their memory erased. They don't remember a thing."

Melody and Crystal exchanged confused glances, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Just then Anna and Rev ran into the room. "Crystal, Mel, it's Lumono. He's got Stel."

"WHAT?" shouted the two girls, fear flashing across their faces.

Rev picked up where Anna had left off, "Anna got a faint distress signal while we were taking a morning flight. We flew closer to check it out. Some guy was picking up Stella's unconscious body. I was going to attack him, but Anna recognized him from somewhere and told me we couldn't beat him."

Everyone stared at Rev then Duck got up from his seat and created an egg in his hand, "Alright now who are you and what have you done with Rev?"

"Duck, what's up?"

Ace grabbed his sword from his side, "Duck's right, who are you?"

"Guys come on it's me."

Anna rolled her eyes, "You know just because he figured out how to control the speed of his voice doesn't mean that he's an alien or something. "

Tech raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Control his voice?"

"Call it superhero puberty if you will."

Duck turned his gaze to her, "How do we know it's really you."

Anna closed her eyes, _"Would you get a grip? Do you really think anyone would be able to impersonate us?"_

Duck blinked. _Did she just talk to me in my head? _"Um I, no, no one could impersonate you guys."

"Then you need more training Duck. It is supremely easy to impersonate someone; luckily we are who we appear to be. The proof we offer is the fact that I know who Lumono is." While Anna said this out loud she also relayed another message to Crystal and Melody, _"Also the fact that I know Mel's favorite color is pink, she has a crush on Danger, and wishes for nothing more than the annihilation of Misty Breeze."_

"_HEY! You promised not to mention that in frount of said anthro!"_

"_Don't worry Mel, I didn't. Incase you didn't notice this was a private broadcast just to you two."_

"_Was being the key word there," _added Crystal.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lexi, hands on her hips. "We missed the first part, but I think we have a right to know what you three were talking about."

Anna gave Lexi a piercing look, "We can worry about that later. Right now we have to get Stella out of the hand of our psycho arch enemy."

* * *

"It would seem your friends are on their way Star." 

"What?" asked Stella, string at the screen. To her horror it did indeed show that the loonatics and her friends were indeed coming. "No," she whispered.

"Yes! Now I will finally be able to claim what is rightfully mine."

"What is it with you and stealing Anna's powers? It's not like she's as powerful as Crystal. You should know that. Even then you already can control wind."

Lumono laughed at Stella's simplicity, "Anna? I will never know what possessed her to change her name. No my dear Stella, Anna is more powerful than you could imagine. Crystal knows this and naturally she will try to protect her, but I know all of Anna's weaknesses. She can't even control her powers. They should be mine!"

"Okay so she has powers you want. That's just the way it goes buddy. You can't say that I should have gotten Crystals rock control."

"SIMPLETON! You truely think I am after the elemental powers she posseses? No, I am after something much more deadly. Surely you have felt that difference in her? That power is mine. You think I would try to clam something that was not mine by birth right? I am the older child. Lumina, or Anna, my sister should never have been given our mothers powers!"

Stella stared at him, "You're insane, you're not even a roadrunner! You're a wolf."

"Oh really? Do you think you and your friends are then only ones who can shape shift?"

Stella watched in horror as streams of darkness surrounded Lumono's body transforming him into a black roadrunner. "Yes my dear, I too can shape shift."

"But Anna?"

"Knows nothing of who I am, she merely changed her name because she disliked me. Never once did it cross that brilliant brain of hers that we were related."

"That's why people shunned her isn't it? They could feel her powers and were afraid."

"Very good, you do have a brain in there after all. Yes, that is why my sister is considered different. She can rule the universe if she wishes, but very soon I will have her power. Then I can claim what is rightfully mine!"

"What's that? A cell at the interstellar penitentiary?"

"No, the crown of Luma, after all I am the heir to the throne."

* * *

I know, I know. The whole princess thing is over done, but this one is different. Kind of, R&R.


	20. Welcome to the family part 1

"Heir to the throne? Anna's a princess?"

"Yes. That is normally what the sister of a price or king is. Honestly you'd think you would know this."

"But you're older than her."

"Your point being."

"Shouldn't you have gained these amazing powers if you were to inherit the throne?"

Lumono glared at Stella, "Yes, I should have. All my life I grew up knowing that the one in line for the throne would gain amazing powers, but I was never told that the throne was passed to the next girl! The next girl, WHY? Because of some old tradition I would never gain the throne. Luckily I found a loop hole."

"No," whispered Stella, eye's widening even farther.

"Yes. I can gain the throne. If there is no female heir."

* * *

Anna and Rev flew side by side as they scanned the city. Rev looked over at her and sighed, "So this guy really can block off your telepathy?"

"Ya, that's why he almost beat us last time. He had me cornered and I had no way to call for back up, luckily for me Crystal figured it all out and rushed to the rescue."

"Oh."

"Anna?"

"What?"

"What happened that day Tech and I found you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were unconscious."

"Long story."

"I don't think this is really going to be a quick search mission. This guy's blocking my G.P.S., Tech's inventions, and your telepathy. I don't think we're going to find Stella too soon."

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Are you worried about Stella?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"He's using her as bait."

"So that means he won't hurt her?"

"Yep."

"Well that makes sense."

"Actually, it does."

"Elaboration please."

"Lumo knows that if he hurts Stella her defense system will activate. He wouldn't risk it."

"Defense system? You make it sound like she's a robot, she isn't a robot right?"

Anna smiled slightly, "No, she just has the worst one as far as we know. Mine's never been activated. A defense system is a bizarre function of out powers. For example Stella who has stellar powers."

"Stellar powers?"

"It means that she can control the stars and stuff like that. She's a space case. No don't interrupt again, anyway when she is in a life or death situation her powers go into auto pilot and she unleashes a huge solar blast. It only happened once before and that was in space, but if it were to happen on a planet the entire planet would be destroyed."

Rev's skin went a slightly pinker shade.

"Are you turning pink?"

"M, m, m, most p, p, people go pale. I, I g, go p, p, pink."

"Oh. The whole red thing, right"

"Y, y, ya. So we're dead if she goes off?"

"Bingo."

"Wait a minute here, back up Stella had the power to control stars and this guy beat her?"

All of a sudden Crystal ran up below them and shouted up, "WE FOUND HER!"

"Tell you later, let's go."

* * *

Stella watched as Lumo quietly sat there and waited for her friends to show up, never had she felt more powerless. _If only he didn't have these stupid chains then I could blast him._

"You know Star it's funny how things come full circle. One time you four drove me away and destroyed everything I had. Now I will repay the favor."

"You threatened to destroy the universe. As mean as it was of us to stop you from having your fun, I'm afraid we had to do it."

Just then the door to the room slid open and the loonatics, Crystal, Melody and Anna entered.

Anna glared at Lumono, "What do you want?"

"Anna! How are you?"

"Release Sella, this is our battle."

"Gladly," he said and reached up, releasing the captive girl.

The loonatics exchanged confused glances, but Anna just glared at the villain. "Now what do you want with me?"

"Um Anna, let's take him," whispered Melody.

"No Mel, he has Stella's powers."

"WHAT?"

"That's why Stella was able to be held captive by him."

Stella's tried to use her powers only to find that Anna was right. "MY POWERS!"

"Well, well, Anna. I thought you would have forgotten about our little encounter."

"Don't worry Stell, your powers will return, but it'll take a few hours."

Stella looked at her old friend with pain in her eyes, _she has to know who he is_, "Anna he…"

But as Stella began Lumono sent a jet of air at her, slamming her against the wall and knocking her unconscious, "Now, now, now, can't have you spilling my little secrets."

"Lumo, me and you, here and now, no one else."

"Those are brave words Anna. As you know, my powers have gotten an upgrade to."

Crystal looked at Anna, "Anna, you can't beat him. We'll need all of our powers to do it."

"Crystal get everyone out of here, this is my fight."

"But Anna."

"Crystal I have to do this alone. He is my brother after all."

* * *

So Anna knows. What will happen? R&R


	21. Welcome to the family part 2

Everyone stared at Anna, finally Rev spoke up, "BROTHER?"

"Yes, brother."

Lumo stared at her, "How?"

"You attacked me, remember?"

Crystal, spoke up, "That was years ago."

"No, more like weeks. When I came here for the first time I told Crystal I would get her some rare crystals located in a cave outside of town, the same cave Lumo was hiding in. When he attacked me my memories returned. All those years, all those years Lumo. We lived in the same orphanage and you couldn't tell me of our birth. No, all you wanted was my power. Well, you're not going to get it."

Lumo's eyes began to glow black, "Well let's see what you got from your memory. BLOCK THIS!" A stream of particles flew from his body toward Anna, but the white roadrunner just snapped her fingers and a barrier formed in front of her.

"Honestly, do you have any powers of your own? Using Stella's attacks? I know them all by heart; I was her teacher after all."

"Anna her has the same powers as you!" Melody warned. "Remember?"

"No Mel, he only ever had one power. He can absorb others powers." Then she jumped into the air, "Crystal get them out of her!"

The brown coyote nodded, "I'll explain everything, but we have to get out of here. Slam grab Stella."

* * *

"Mind tellin' us what is goin' on?" Ace asked, glaring at Crystal.

"I don't know the whole story, but I guess you need to know what really happened all those years ago."

Melody looked at Crystal with a hurt expression on her face, "What really happened? What didn't you two tell us?"

"First let me explain something to you guys. Anna was always different. She never really fit in. While others where just developing their powers she already had invisibility down."

Lexi joined in, "Invisibility? I know she used the power before, but what about flight?"

"That's actually what we were planning on telling you today. You see, none of us got our powers at this level in the beginning. Originally Stella could make dieing plants healthy and she was able to survive in space without protection, she didn't even need oxygen. Melody could read minds and do a few things with darkness; we don't really know what all she could do though, because she normally used the mind reading more. I could move water and earth, but that was it. As you already know Anna could go invisible, but about ten years ago the four of us were doing a routine patrol, we worked for space watch even though we were only about eight or nine at the time, when a nearby star went supernova. No one knew that it was happening since the sector was uninhabited, but the shock wave came racing toward us. Stella threw up a force field, I pulled all the water in the ship around us, trying to cushion the impact. Anna and Melody really couldn't do a thing, but for some reason, instead of killing us, the shockwave affected out powers. Stella was now able to control all cosmic forces and grow plant from nothing. Melody could control minds, levitate objects, and control darkness. Anna could control all wind and light. I had gotten the abilities to control water and all rocks and minerals."

All of a sudden Rev spoke up, "This is stupid! We're talking about how you guys got your powers while Anna's in their facing who knows what!"

Crystal walked over and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Rev, she is fine."

"How do you know? Are you in there? He has Stella's powers! Plus that Melody said he had Anna's powers, he can turn invisible!"

"No, he can't Rev."

"Huh?"

"That's what I was going to go into next. Lumo also was at the orphanage me and Anna lived in, no one knew that he had the power to absorb others powers, but only for certain amounts of time, the side effect was that person would lose their powers for about four hours, then they returned. Anna was his prime target. He never had any powers of his own, all of them were Anna's. It's why she always got sick."

Before anyone could say anything a loud explosion can from the building and a large hole formed in the side. Lumo rushed forward and grabbed Crystal's arm. A mix of blue and brown light surrounded them and Crystal fell to the ground as he let go.

"CRYSTAL!" shouted Anna, emerging from the rubble.

Lumo turned his gaze to Melody, "Two down, one to go."

Duck stepped in front of her, "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Lumo fired a blast of green energy at Duck, but at the last second Melody pushed him out of the way, taking the hit. "Now you see what I meant sister dear, friends are a weakness, they hold you back."

Anna glared at Lumo, "My friends are anything but a weakness."

"Well, I have to agree that their powers are quite helpful," Lumo moved toward Melody's unconscious form, but Anna put up a barrier in front of him.

"Not today bro."

Lumo laughed darkly, "Sister, you have no idea how to use your royal powers, you can only make a weak force field with them, and all you have are wind and light. I have water, earth, plants, and stars. Soon I will have darkness and the mystery element. You don't stand a chance."

"There are nine elements brother dearest!"

"Yes, but no fire was ever created. You know that sister," replied Lumo, breaking Anna's barrier and continuing toward Melody. Anna rushed at his, but Lumo raised a barrier from the ground, blocking her way. "Your friend Crystal does have some use it seems." He reached down and grabbed Melody's arm, absorbing her powers. "Now sister, it's your turn."

* * *

_What can I do? He's to strong, and I can't ask Rev to make that kind of sacrifice. Not in a million years._

"_Anna, you must."_

"_You again! Come on Voice, who are you?"_

"_Anna, you can ask Rev, and still save him. You know how."_

"_I guess I do, it's just."_

"_I'll be with you Anna. Summon the power."_

"_Right."_

"Lumo, you may have absorbed my friend's powers, but you can never beat me!"

"What now? Do you form a friendship circle and defeat me with the power of love and friendship? This is real life sis. You're dead." He fired a solar wind at her, but Anna dodged it, landing next to Rev.

"Rev I need your help."

"ME?"

"Ya, you can help me turn the tide." Just then Lumo fired another solar wind at them and the two roadrunners jumped out of the way, "You willing?"

Rev looked at the villain as he stood laughing at their pathetic attempts to escape him. "Count me in."

"I need to take your power."

"Could you repeat that? I thought you said you needed to take my power."

"Yep, that's it."

"Um, isn't that what the bad guy does?"

"Well he doesn't ask!"

"Okay, I'll give you that, but what good will my powers be?"

"Rev you tried to run away from the comets blast didn't you?"

"I was going to, but I say a little girl in the middle of the road I ran towards her, I didn't make it though."

Anna glanced at Lumo and saw that the other loonatics were attacking him. _Good, we have about two minutes._ "Rev, because you ran toward the blast, you got an extra bonus to your power. Have you ever noticed that when you go really fast a stream of fire followers behind you?"

"Ya. "

"That's a sign of this power."

"What power?"

"Fire."

"I'm the other one?"

"Yep."

Rev was about to respond to this when he noticed Lumo thrown slam off to the side. The loonatics were all down and out.

"I have the same power as my brother, I can absorb others powers. I can absorb yours, you can't help me fight him because you have nil training, but I have it. It's up to you. I need your power Rev."

Rev stared into Anna's eyes, he could see the fear hidden in them. He sighed and gave her his hand, "What's mine is yours."

* * *

Lumo laughed as he saw his sister and the other roadrunner hold hand, _a last farewell. Good, Anna knows she will die. _But then something weird happened, as Lumo watched a red light surrounded the two. _No, he couldn't be._ Anna stood up as the other roadrunner collapsed on the ground, "You happened to be wrong about one thing. I did find the holder of fire."

"What! How did he get such an awesome power?"

"By being what you never could be brother, a true hero. Now let's have that family reunion!"

* * *

R&R


	22. always in the wind

Rev groaned as he slowly looked up. What had hit him? Then he remembered, _ANNA! _He glanced around before hearing an explosion from above. Looking skyward he stared as Anna and Lumo fought with skill that he knew none of the loonatics could ever master. Lumo sent out a burst of white magic, but Anna gracefully dodged it, sweeping downward at the last second. Rev clenched his fists, glaring at the scene, _How is she supposed to beat him? He has the power of six elements and Anna only has three._

"Give it up sis! You must realize that even with fire you are no match for me!"

"Not in a million years!" replied Anna, firing a blast of air at him.

"You don't even have the proper training! You left home at four, that's only one year of training!"

Before Lumo could continue a blast hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Turning toward the blast's origin Rev saw Zodavia.

"Anna, you must take the powers from him!"

The roadrunner nodded and flew down to her disabled brother, grabbing his arm. Rev watched in wonder as the powers slowly began to spiral out of Lumo's body, but before she could finish Lumo grabbed her hand and started to try and drain the energy back, an evil glow colored his eyes as he tried to steal the very energy of Anna's life.

Just when it seemed that Anna's power was going to give up another blast racked Lumo's frame, glancing that way Rev grinned as he noticed Ace standing shakily. Lumo stopped fighting for just a second, but it gave Anna just enough of an edge to absorb the entire stream of energy. _It's over, she won! _Rev was about to rush over when he noticed that Anna's body was starting to glow an unnatural orange color.

"NO ANNA YOU DIDN'T!"

Jumping slightly Rev turned toward Crystal, the brown Coyote had tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright Crystal," Rev said, "she beat Lumo! It was amazing."

"No, it's not okay Rev."

"What's wrong?"

"What you just said, no creature can contain all that power in their body at once."

"What do you mean."

"Because she saved us, Anna will die."

"WHAT? We have to save her!"

"WE CAN'T OKAY?" Crystal shouted, clenching her firsts tightly. "No one can give that power away! If any of us even touched Anna we'd be doomed too. She knew that no one could hold them all. She knew."

Rev stared as all of a sudden the orange glow around Anna slowly started to brighten, he watched her form until he had to turn away from the unbearable brightness. Just then a voice filled his head, _"The fire to turn it all to ash,  
The water to flood the world,  
The wind to blow it all away,  
The light to blind them all,  
The darkness to consume them,  
The rocks to crush them,  
The plants to prick them on deadly thorns,  
And the stars to laugh from on high."_

"_Anna?"_

"_Rev thank you."_

"_For what? It's because of my power that you're dieing."_

"_Rev that prophesy needed you."_

"_It was one of destruction!"_

"_No, it was one of hope! The water the flood the world with joy, the wind to blow away pain, the light to blind the people from despair, the darkness to consume the evil, the rocks to crush the hate, the plants to destroy the evil and make it grow as good, the stars to laugh and bring peace and the fire to turn the bad to ash. Thank you."_

Before Rev could reply the light surrounding Anna burst apart, to the unconscious Melody went a stream of black and a stream of silver, to Stella went green and yellow, to Crystal went blue and brown, but when the light came toward him, instead of red, Rev received red, purple, and white. In the spot where Anna had been was now a huge crater in the ground, running to it Rev jumped inside, but there was nothing there, not even the chard remains. As tears slowly snaked down his cheeks Rev felt the wind slowly rushing through his feathers, carrying away his tears on it breezes. He thought back to that night that he and Anna had talked alone, "_The pain they feel is the winds pain. Every sob, every scream is the winds to blow away and gather it into itself. To hide it from their memory."_ _What good is that, the wind never comforts you! It will always just be a constant reminder that a brave girl gave her life for us._ As Rev turned around and headed over to the group of them he stopped in his tracks as a single breeze coursed by his ear and in it he heard a single voice _"Don't worry Rev, I'm always with you in the wind."_

* * *

Dear Diary,

It has been almost a month since we lost Anna, my best friend. Lumo has been sentenced to a life in prison, but they're going to appeal to a higher court to try for the death penalty. Tech has truly been a comfort during this time, I never thought that Anna's death would bring us closer. Surprisingly enough Melody and Duck are now a couple as well as Stella and Slam, the two of them were both distraught when they finally woke up after the battle, but we all have realized that Anna would hate us if we spent all our time moping around, after all we have a city to protect now! That's right, we are now officially loonatics. Ace and Lexi are okay too, both of them were hit hard by the loss of Anna, but not really as much as the rest of us, after all they only knew her for a few days. The person who was effected the most though, was Rev. He's taken to going on long flights by himself. I don't know what is wrong with him. All I know is the light of my powers was rekindled, I never did see what happened to Rev, none of us did. I thought he blamed himself, but just yesterday I told him Anna would want him to move on. I was shocked by his response. He told me that Anna was alive, I need to talk to Ace and the guys about this.

Sincerely,

Crystal

* * *

Anna: Sequel!

ME: No

Anna: you got to bring me back!

Me: beg them

Anna: Ask and you shall receive

ME: Fine, if five, count 'em, 1 2 3 4 5, people ask, I'll figure something out


End file.
